Who Let Them in the Kitchen?
by FlawedVictori
Summary: Pyrrha and Ruby try to make cookies for Nora and Yang's anniversary. It goes about as well as you would expect... though the dough fight was fun.
_**A/N:Quick Pyrruby fluff, done by commission. To arrange for your own commission, email me at Whatfield4 on gmail.**_

Pyrrha covered her mouth and nose with her free hand as she used her semblance to pull the cookie sheet out of the oven, though Ruby could still see her grimace behind it when she caught a whiff of the 'cookies' they'd made.

Or, rather, the twisted, misshapen, otherworldly masses that had once been perfectly edible cookie dough.

Speaking of which...

"We're almost out of mix... Probably gonna have to make some more after this batch."

Pyrrha sighed, unceremoniously dumping their third attempt into the trash with all the rest.

At least they seemed a bit lighter colored than the rest? They were distinctively an extremely dark brown instead of the complete black of the first batch... or the somehow even darker second batch.

Her mother had always said to be proud of your progress, no matter how slight it was...

Though going from "Burned and unrecognizable" to "Slightly less burned but just as unrecognizable" was not much to be proud of.

And both her and Ruby wanted these cookies to be perfect...

After all, they deserved the best.

/

Pyrrha's morning had started in an... interesting way.

Namely, being pounced on by her girlfriend of five years, and pulled out of bed to the kitchen, Ruby babbling about it being the anniversary, and how they had to do something for them for nealy ten minutes before Pyrrha finally got a cup of coffee in her hand and woke up enough to think straight.

Which enabled her to ask a few pertinent questions.

"Ruby?" She took a long sip of her coffee to hide the instinctive smile when those beautiful eyes met hers. "How did you get in? And where's Nora?"

Ruby's cheeks acquired a slightly red tint, and she scratched the back of her head a bit.

"Oh. Well... Nora showed up at our place at about six, and, uh... asked me to clear out for a bit, because it's their anniversary and she had a surprise for Yang..."

Their eyes met, and each looked away, reddening a bit.

Neither Pyrrha's longtime friend and roommate nor Ruby's sister were subtle at the best of times, but in bed they were even less so.

There had been noise complaints... and they sometimes forgot to close the door...

Both Pyrrha and Ruby had walked in on them numerous times, and it was something they preferred to avoid at all costs.

But for Nora to have given them explicit warning...

They shuddered in unison, apparently having come to the same conclusion.

"Anyway..." Ruby started, before shuddering again. "Ugh. Anyway, I want to make them something for when they're... y'know. Done. A little present, y'know?"

Pyrrha nodded slowly, biting her lips. "Nora does tend to eat a lot of sweets when they, er..." She shook her head. "I think I have an old cookie recipe from my mother. Should we try it?"

Ruby nodded eagerly, and Pyrrha couldn't resist the urge to lean in for a kiss.

Ruby eagerly returned it, and their thoughts turned away from baking for a while.

/

The fourth batch was, somehow, even worse than the second.

Somehow or another, the cookies had merged into one black lump in the middle of the sheet, easily visible air pockets having expanded in multiple places to give it a distinct appearance. Almost like-

"Is it just me, or does this look like the grimmlands?"

Pyrrha blinked. "There _is_ a strong resemblance..."

"Oooh, look, that bubble kinda looks like a beowolf!"

Pyrrha sighed. "Maybe we're not cut out to bake..."

Ruby shrugged. "Well, we've only got enough mix for one more batch... should we try again?"

Pyrrha bit her lip, looking from Ruby, to the mix, and back to Ruby... before taking a large glob of it on two fingers and tapping Ruby's nose, before spreading it across a cheek.

Ruby just blinked, her mouth opening slightly, and Pyrrha smiles at her.

"You're sweet." She says, waggling her eyebrows in the same way she'd seen Yang do dozens of times.

Ruby rolls her eyes, and there's a sudden scent of roses as her hand seems to vanish and reappear around her wrist, squeezing gently and bringing the fingers to her mouth.

Pyrrha's mouth suddenly feels very dry as she notes exactly how wet Ruby's is, the smaller woman smiling around her fingers as she sucked and licked the rest of the mix from her.

After an agonizingly long moment, Ruby allowed her to take her fingers out of her mouth with a soft _plop_ , and Pyrrha leans in for a kiss... only to get the rest of the bowl of mix dumped on her head.

She grabs a large dollop in her spear hand, and smiles at Ruby... just as she grabs the spray nozzle from the sink.

They freeze for a moment, staring each other down, and then Pyrrha lunges.

Ruby starts to laugh as she dodges, turning the faucet on full blast and holding the nozzle's 'trigger', but Pyrrha activates her semblance and redirects the nozzle toward Ruby's own face... just as she reaches her to rub the mix into her hair.

Ruby lets out something between a giggle and a playful shriek and tackles her, shoving their lips together as she scoops her into her arms and they appear beside the couch.

Pyrrha starts to take her shirt off, but Ruby tackles her again, pinning her to the couch with her hips and showering her with little kisses, peppering her cheeks and forehead before moving down to her neck.

Pyrrha groaned, bucking slightly... and of course that's when the door opened, a thoroughly ruffled Nora and a clearly satisfied Yang walking in, their clothes mussed and each of them limping slightly.

There was a long pause as they all looked at each other, no one willing to break the silence.

Until Nora sniffed. "Does anyone else smell cookies?"

 **/Seinfeld Theme Plays/**


End file.
